dan_the_manfandomcom-20200214-history
Revival Potion
The Revival Potion is a potion which revives the player after having lost all their health, giving all the player's health back. In the games Stage Eight Revival potions exist in all game modes in stage eight, and function in the same way. The primary difference is whether or not the player starts with a revival potion, and whether or not they can obtain one if they do not have one. Story Mode In Story Mode, the player starts with a revival potion at the beginning of each level, unless the player is playing in Hard Mode. If the player does not have a revival potion for any arbitrary reason, they can get one in most levels by buying one from most of the shops in the game, provided that they have enough coins. Revival potions can also be already present in levels, generally in Secret Areas. The player always begins with a revival potion in Battle Stages, although there is no means to recover one that is lost in these stages. Frosty Plains In the Frosty Plains bonus game mode, the player starts without a revival potion, like in Hard Mode of Story Mode. They can still obtain one by buying one from a shop or by getting potions already present in the levels. Fright Zone Adventure Mode In Adventure Mode, the player starts with a revival potion at the beginning of the adventure. There are no ways to recover revival potions in this game mode. There is however a powerup that has a similar function to a revival potion, the protective shield, which can be equipped before most adventures. Survival Mode In Survival Mode, the player starts with a revival potion, but cannot get another when it is lost. The protective shield powerup is also present in this game mode, which has a similar effect. Trivia *In earlier versions of the game, if the player were to lose a revival potion in a level, they would start the next level without one. This is because the player's health and weapons were carried to the next Story Mode level in these versions. *The revival potion is the only health item that cannot be bought from the vortex shop. *Since the revival potion and the protective shield are available in both Adventure Mode and Survival Mode, the player can increase their effective health to 400 points. This is done by having the player use a Custom Character with a +50 maximum health shirt and equipping the protective shield powerup, provided the player is at 150 health when entering the arena. **In previous versions of the game, the protective shield would double the player's maximum health, and would be restored completely with a revival potion. This would increase the effective health when entering an arena to 600 using the same strategy as before. *Falling to the very bottom of a level will kill the player without consuming their revival potion. This can be achieved by going out of bounds in any level where it is possible. Category:Weapons and tools Category:Dan the Man game